


Jinx and Kniff’s adventures in Tarr

by SinMama



Category: Original Work, Overlord (Triumph Video Games)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Blood, Bounty, Castles, Choas, Corruption, Demons, Demons are sweet, Destruction, Distrust, Dragons, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Famine - Freeform, Fantasy, Gangs, Gargoyles, Gift, Goblins, Gore, Gremlins, Guns, Human assholes - Freeform, Humans, Insects, Kidnapping, Knights - Freeform, Mages, Mystery, OC’S - Freeform, Orcs, Original work - Freeform, Orks, PLAGUES, Peace, Pixies, Plague, Plot Twists, Random - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Sprites, Terrifying, War, Witches, Wizards, Wolves, bug eating, comedic, green flames, rainbow fire, seven horsemen, smart goblins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: Jinx and Kniff become lost as the ground beneath their feet collapses, they fall further and further deeper beyond the gaping maw of earth.There of which they learn and try to survive this new more dangerous strange world and find a way back home.





	Jinx and Kniff’s adventures in Tarr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunjinjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunjinjo/gifts).

> This is a big gift to Sunjinjo creator of The Minion Mistress.  
The best Overlord fanfiction I’ve ever read, so I decided to make a collaborative story of combining the magical universe of Tarr with their fantabulous Overlord fanfiction!
> 
> Be sure to read their works, they’re absolutely brilliant!

The ground cracked, groaned and moaned opening up like a massive maw, animals all around shrieked in alarm and trees quivered in a mock of fear, a man in armor shouted surprise along with his minions.

They thought they were in the clear barely missing the gaping black hole of a maw until they heard a minion’s horrified shout, “Jinxie!” The minion formally known as Kniff leaped towards the gaping maw in the earth’s crust, the ground beneath him trembled and creaked as it broke apart, the darkness gobbled him up to leaving a shocked group of minions and an Overlord behind.

The maw as it opened closed shut, leaving but a barren land as if nothing had happened, as if the universe hadn’t ripped open removing something and placing it elsewhere by mistake, a simple glitch in the matrix witnessed by a horde, a Overlord, mistresses and a old minion master whose mouth was agape staring quietly, “Gnarl.” Sayron’s voice unmistakably cracked.

“Y-Yes sire?” Gnarl enquired with a stutter still flabbergasted, he didn’t even see it coming- or felt it- there was no magic at all no pulse nothing nada not a single drop of it.

“What was that?”

He shook his head slowly, “I... I’m not sure sire.” The tower fell silent as some minions who overheard the noise was trying to take a peak.

“What just took the brown horde leader!” The tower trembled at the anger in Sayron’s voice causing the onlookers to jump back and quickly scramble off to feign as if they were working, Gnarl’s ears twitched as he shrunk back.

Now Kniff may too have taken into the abyssal darkness but as a Brown minion he held strong and brave, clawed hand grasping at the loose ropes of Jinx’s weapon clutching it tightly as the air whistled sharply, they fell further down deep below- darkness warped around them.

There was a heavy droning sound bellowing all around them, something sickly shrieking louder than any banshee*, it roared its own obscurities, bright blazing blue lines suddenly appeared swirling around them slowly beginning to spin moving to dance mockingly before them. Kniff felt something as if being pricked by a sharp needle he yelled into the mocking abyss and dancing blue lines as he pulled himself to Jinx- which he came to the realization she was unconscious- a reason why for her silence.

The abyss suddenly brightened as red lines shot up piercing the blue with ferocity swirling like flames, his eyes widened as he peered into a pair of eyes staring back at him beyond the dancing lights, one of Royal blue the other red, bright white glowing slits as pupils that thinned. Everything became very quiet, he felt weightless as his claws dug into the thick of Jinx’s clothing- he held onto her tightly- he growled at the darkness threateningly, he was going to protect his Jinxie.

Kniff flinched as a huff resonated all around him in the darkness, the eyes narrowed and a deep snarl came from its direction, “F-F-Fine, have it your way-way I w-w-wo-won’t be putting you back where you belong. In-Inconsiderate fool.” It’s voice broken and shattered a hand of black charred bone lifted up from the abyss, its form seemed to stuttered pieces seeming to vanish only for mere seconds before returning with the word error dancing around.

With a flick of its wrist, the lines of red snapped and singed like burning paper, the blue lines pierced mocked and retracted away from them. 

And suddenly as it all started it ended. The two were laying on hot sands, a wide ocean of arid lands at the edge of a dense woods, the sand beneath them shifted for a moment. Rocks just on the horizon shifted and sank into the sand which bulged and moved slowly towards them, it was only 80 Kilometers away but slowly it began increasing in speed it cleared within a matter of seconds 30 kilometers. By then it was already too late.

Kniff shifted slightly sitting up clutching his chest as aching spread throughout all his joints, he glanced around warily until it landed on the bulge in the distance.

It was 20 kilometers away and was no longer just a bulge as it had come up from the sands to be revealed as dozens of spinning blades of hard metal- the teeth- of a Kobera the desert’s natural predator of the lands of Tarr, their sand worm which hungered flesh and blood and could smell the wounded and tired forms laying on the surface.

Kniff saw this the spinning blades he moved fast as he could grabbing Jinx’s arm tugging her pulling to drag her but alas he couldn’t do it on his own and the Kobera was right there it had leaped into the air out of the grounds shrieking with spinning blades its black soulless eyes trained on its prey, until a bolted metal arrow pierced that very eye- the Kobera shrieked a horrific sound akin to that of a wailing mother at the loss of her child- it struck the sands beside them diving back into its soiled white sands it’s neon green blood sprayed everywhere across the sands like paint on a blank canvas.

Kniff held onto Jinx coddling her as best as he could, shielding her with his small form staring just where the bladed sand worm had landed and left a indent in the sands. He looked up at the dense woods his amber glowing eyes met that of red eyes. The creature was hunched on a rotting log, it’s skin a dark grey and body covered in red glowing lines in a symmetric pattern, it only wore a cloak with a hood and a baggy worn brown pants with a belt.

The creature Kniff realized to be something his heard of but never thought to see, a goblin, “Goblin?” The grey goblin feigned a friendly look standing up from its crouched position testing the sands with its foot before moving gracefully across the sands taking cautious steps towards him, “Stay back.” The goblin paused and stared at Kniff, its black eyes and red circular pupils gave it an eerie look.

Kniff pulled out his dagger dropping Jinx gently only for now so he could stand upfront to protect her, the goblin continued towards him, the minion began his charge towards the goblin but staggered forward and face planted into the sands getting a mouthful of the fine powdery dust as the goblin suddenly disappeared, he perked up from the sands immediately alarmed albeit also angered then the third emotion of slight fear as he saw the goblin with his arms under Jinx’s dragging her, “Come on-“ the goblin stared at him as he dragged her, “-ya don’t want her te die of dehydration do you?” 

It seemed Kniff hadn’t noticed the small biting bug of the desert lands, a venomous bug thats bite paralyzes creatures. Jinx had a small swollen red wound on her ankle it’s two pinpricks, “Golds, not the finest of things ta deal with, yer lucky it wasn’t a Pukpuk, those things are fuckin nasty.” The goblin swore as he leaned Jinx between the roots of a large tree, he glanced over his shoulder at the minion, “The name’s Rixxen. If you hadn’t noticed.. I’m a shadow goblin.” The goblin formally known as Rixxen pulled his hood down revealing more of the patterns across his calloused skin with only few scars that decorated it.

Rixxen stared at Jinx bringing his hand to a pouch on his hip, “Ye know how ta start a fire right? Start one so long, yer friend here is goin ta be paralyzed for a while- and I’m only goin on a whim she’s dehydrated- how long have ya been in the desert for? Doubt you’ve been travelin’ with that Kobera on yer asses the whole way from Kingdom Gelt.” 

Kniff glared at Rixxen with unease, tension filling the air as he marched over to Jinx’s languid form to keep the goblin at a distance who respectably took a step back, “Brown minions don’t start fires.. reds do.” 

Rixxen have him a questioning look but wisely chose not to question what a ‘minion’ was he slouched instead, “Great, fine I’ll start a fire an gets some grubs then. You stay here.” He waved his hand at Kniff pulling his black dagger from its sheath turning to some other roots of the tall trees and began hacking at it, “Y’know I do have ta ask ya. Why does this.. human smell like ya- more importantly-“ he paused cracking the ripped roots dislodging them from their place, he pointed the dagger at Kniff feigning the stance of a scolding mother, “-why the hell she smells so much of dark mojo- that bull crap voodoo shite.” He stood upright sliding the blade back into its respected place.

Kniff stood tense, “Not telling no goblin.” The ‘goblin’ tch’ed narrowing his eyes at the brown minion.

“Ye don’t have much of a vocab, do ya bud.” He tossed the snapped roots onto the ground pulling two crystals from the pouch on his pants, “At least tell me yer name- that’ll be a start.” He stroke the crystals together with a sharp sound a snapping crackle and a small green light flickered to life, he cupped the fire gently, only pulling back slowly as it grew in size. Kniff held a look of awe at the green flame licking at the now noticeable darkness around, “Neva seen quartz flame? Thought they were common in Gelt.” Rixxen gave a suspicious look, he rubbed his chin in thought.

Kniff broke the goblin’s train of thought quickly wanting the attention off of him and Jinx, “Kniff.” he wanted the attention off of him and Jinx as he couldn’t fight the goblin on his own to protect her.

Rixxen perked up, his ear twitched and tail curled, “Kniff?” He enquired standing up.

The brown minion kept the dagger close, “My name, it’s Kniff.” he took a closer step towards Jinx moving to a more protective stance.

The dark grey goblin paused before nodding slowly, “Kniff, interesting name there.” He took a few steps back from the odd creature and the human, his tail swaying languidly between his legs as he hesitantly turned to look beneath rocks for grubs. 

Rixxen had all the right reason to hesitate to turn his back towards a creature he hadn’t ever seen and an unconscious human smelling of dark magic and the unknown creature to. He had his doubts they came from anywhere near the area- hell he doubted they even came from this continent, he was sure of it that all mages were killed by the vengeful goblin in Gob Castle- something everyone knew of- something he had witnessed himself, the death of the last mage being stabbed in the belly and shoved off the tower only to be chowed down on by a dragon. 

His thoughts were quickly interrupted as he lifted a boulder- low and behold- dozens of juicy insects tried to scatter from his sudden assault, he shoved the boulder away and started to nab as many bugs possible, mostly Cirtin beetles, purple juicy bugs with a crunch.

Rixxen laughed to himself, memories flooding back to him so suddenly reveling the days when the gang was together all in all just six goblins on a mission the one goal they each had leading to the one place- the great capital of the lands Kingdom Tarrithia. 

Karis has the goals of taking abused children from orphanages under her care, Baroxith has plans to find the greatest charm makers to become even greater, Zakuur had ideas to woo as many of the luxurious human or elven females of the lands, Pike has her plan of swimming in the sea of gold- well mead really.. then there was Karmin or as of recently Kayla she had greater plans than any of them, to slit the throat of a corrupt king Abaduár- and well his goals? Rixxen didn’t have any goals at first, until he met Kayla that is when he got his goals, the first goblin he ever met in his lonely world with gargoyles, the one he kept high hopes of ever mounting and making his partner. 

Rixxen kept a dreamy look on his face as he hopped along back to the small camp with bugs in the pouches- dreaming of getting behind the one only female he sought after for many years even if she denied and refuted his passion for her.

Oh the good old days, beyond the war, beyond the demon, beyond the dragon king- past it all when she seemed to still be trying to find herself- when they first met at the very edges of the Winter’s Holm camp he had been watching over. When he still felt like he had the chance of winning her heart.. Rixxen deflated slightly his spirit dropping, he just had to try harder, he knew he could earn her love still. Maybe he should pay her a visit again, he could use these new travelers as the perfect excuse.

Kniff idly sat next to Jinx, practically leaning against her and almost dozing off at the calm slow green flames, but jolted awake with each unfamiliar noise- every creak of wood, rustle of leaves and bellow of unknown animal sent a jolt of awareness of how much of a bad situation they were currently in- and especially how they were in the hands of a mere goblin- something that was supposed to be stupid, stinky and.. very green. 

He didn’t know what to think of the situation, were they in another area of Nether? They were swallowed up by the ground- but what was that thing in the darkness? 

Kniff groaned and rubbed his head pulling off his prized hat, his head aches from trying to think too much about it and how fast it all happened, “K-Kniff?” The brown minion startled jolting upright and immediately was gripping Jinx’s arm.

“J-Jinxie! Are you okay?” Jinx winced, her movement was severely dampened as she tried to move to seat herself upright. 

Kniff stopped her, “Careful Jinxie, you were bit.” He was by her side entirely with a hand on her shoulder and on her arm with a worried expression.

Jinx glanced at Kniff before looking at her surroundings, “Wh-Where are we? Everything- hurts.” She swore bringing her hand slowly to her ankle wincing as she noticed the two pinpricks on the bruising skin.

“Yeah.. sorry about that. Forgot to mention it was goin ta hurt after the paralyzation had worn off- but not ta worry I have some mint leaves.” Rixxen had seemed to appear into view startling both Kniff and Jinx with his appearance. He held some leaves hands awkwardly glancing between the two, “I’m... not interruptin something am I?- not that I’m judging or anythin!” He was quick to answer with a nervous chuckle, to be more honest the shadow goblin wasn’t nervous to converse but was nervous how quickly the magic user was awake, maybe he didn’t need an excuse to go to Grob castle after all.

Jinx stared at the goblin warily, “What are you?” Rixxen snorted at the comment and mockingly replied, “An what’re you?” He chortled trying to ease the tension in the air for both his and their’s sake, “I’m a goblin- shadow goblin to be exact.” He went around the green campfire towards them, Kniff still took a defensive stance.

Rixxen gave him a odd look, “Calm down there Kniff, I’m jus gonna give you two yer shares and apply some mint leaves to her bite- it cools the burn.” He reached into one of the pouches grabbing a fistful of bugs pulling them out, “Come now- they’re pretty tasty- unless you want me ta grill em?” He pointed with his thumb towards the green flames that seemed to spark life like with the want to burn- to cook something.

Jinx stared uneasily with the goblin and his close presence, but food did sound like a good idea even if it were bugs and not meat- she glanced at Kniff for a moment meeting his amber glowing eyes before both of them silently agreed and nodded, hoping to buy more time for themselves.

Rixxen shrugged, “A’right, cooked grubs. No problem with that.” He pocketed the bugs but not before munching on a big beetle, to which Jinx shivered at the crackling crunching sound of the insect’s shell being crushed and crunched so audibly leaving her with an uncomfortable feeling. The goblin tended to the flames picking prong shaped twigs and sticking them into the ground as he swore and struggling to pull some metal sticks from a strap on his rugged pants as it hooked the material. 

Jinx took this moment to talk to Kniff about their plan, “Who is this goblin- and what’s the plan of escape? I can’t move so easily.” She worriedly glanced at the brown minion, thinking of the struggle he had while she was out cold.

Kniff glanced at the goblin pronging bugs metal rods and sticking them over the green flames, “Goblin is Rixxen, maybe trustworthy, saved you.” Jinx took a moment quirking and brow and enquired, “Saved me?” The minion nodded affirmatively.

“Worm creature, was going to eat us, but he shot it.” 

“Yeah I shot it, no biggie- Kobera’s are a hassle fer sure- but if ya got good aim ye can disable them.” Jinx flinched as she felt something cold around her ankles hissing at the burning sensation, Kniff practically launched himself at the goblin gripping her ankle, “Hey hey! Easy pal I’m just tryin ta help her!” Rixxen gritted his teeth as he struggled with one hand trying to grip Kniff and toss him off albeit he decided falling backward onto the minion was his only option effectively stamping the minion’s assault, “Come on- I’m tryin ta be a good guy ‘ere an help out.” 

Rixxen pushes himself up off the ground staring down at the dazed Kniff huffing and wiping off the nonexistent dust, “Look here, if I’m going to take ya both to Grob castle to help you two, you gotta behave unless ye both want a lighting bolt to the ass!” He growled frustratingly tossing the leaves- albeit they fluttered gently- at Jinx, “Apply the mint leaves to yer wound lassie, it’ll stop the burn- I gotta make sure ‘our’ food don’t burn.” 

The goblin stepped over the dazed minion towards the green fire and cooking bugs, maybe this wasn’t going to be as easy as he originally thought it was.


End file.
